Love Hurts
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Okay, so I got a story to tell, and you get to see it first hand. POV scene from Brittany's view, Rated M for sexual content and mild cursing. CGI version, set directly after "Two Munks and Some Babies" so R&R if you like, warning it's my first POV story so if I messed up then it's because I'm used to third person writing.


**Opening Statement:** Okay, so this is going to be a mature scene between Alvin and Brittany, there I said it. Now most of you might be saying to yourselves, "But TimberWolf, didn't you already do that?" well, even though Alvin and Brittany had been getting it on in the "Coitus Inturruptus" story, I never actually showed much in that story aside from Brittany masturbating near the end. Now that doesn't mean that I'm going to show the action in the room from that story, this is actually going to be an alternate ending to "Two Munks and Some Babies" and it's going to be my first attempt at a first person perspective, and for various reasons, this will be from Brittany's point of view.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Cleo, Kris, Amani and Julian belong to me.

* * *

 **Love Hurts.**

Oh dear God my cunt hurts! Oh wait, did I actually just think that? Oh well, too late to take it back now, I mean any other time the thought of Alvin's face between my thighs would make me get wet, but this experience may be the one time where I do not want it. Oh, you might be wondering what happened, why I'm so sore in my groin region, well me and my boyfriend were watching Nathan and Cleo's kids, and after they had their bath decided to knock me down with a wave... okay no problem, just pick myself up and go right? WRONG! I start to get up, about to retort to Alvin's little tease, when he too get's knocked over, and wouldn't you know it he lands face first right into my lady junk. Now for those of you out there that are guys, listen up really close now... just because nothing's dangling between our legs, doesn't mean that it hurts less when we take a hit to the groin. So when Nathan and Cleo finally arrived home, I took the chance to get me and Alvin to our room and just go to bed. Alvin was out quickly enough, shocker there, but due to the painful throbbing between my legs, and the short nap I took on Alvin's shoulder earlier, I wasn't having much in the way of luck towards getting Mr. Sandman to send me off to dreamland.

"Fuck this," I eventually said to myself, gently lifting Alvin's arm from around my body and exiting the room, at which point I made my way to the bathroom and hopped up onto the counter, OW! Crap how many muscles from your crotch go into a jump? Anyway I run the water nice and warm, add in some chocolate mint scented Epson Salts, and then I stripped myself naked. I stood by the mirror and simply admired myself, took in the curves of my hips, how fluffy my tail was, how I had the perfect set of boobs to grace any chipette... God it's a wonder that Alvin isn't constantly trying to have his way with me, even during mating season he had a lot of restraint, though personally I think he did it to tease me. Anyway after I finished ogling myself like a teenage boy finding his first dirty mag, I slipped myself into the warm soothing water, nearly moaning as the heat caressed my sex, "Ahhh... that's better," I said to myself, simply soaking in the water and feeling the throbbing in my loins subside. I then glanced back into the mirror and smiled as I saw my hair down, not the first time I've had my hair down of course, but just thinking back to what Alvin had said earlier tonight, _"You know, you should wear your hair down more often, I like it,"_ this quote rang through my head and brought a smile to my face, even as I dipped my entire head under the water's surface, coming back up and sighing as the warm scented water flowed off my body like a waterfall.

"So Britt, when were you going to invite me to this late night dip?" I heard behind me, causing me to yelp and spin around as quickly as I could, instinctively covering my chest with my hands and panting slightly, "ALVIN! You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled, glaring at my boyfriend as I slowly removed my hands from my chest... I mean at this point he's seen everything I have already, no point in hiding it from him. Speaking of hiding things, I had to blush a little when I saw that Alvin wasn't hiding anything either, "I came in here to use the washroom, and I couldn't help but notice the sight of my mate bathing herself," Alvin explained, as I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "That explains why little Alvin is out of his hole," I said back, turning around to grab a towel for my hair, only to hear a soft splash. "Alvin, don't even think abou-" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence, as I felt a warm and wet sensation around my sex, and it wasn't the water! I looked down and sure enough Alvin was kissing my lower lips, causing me to shiver and bite back a moan, "A-Alvin! Wha-aaat are you d-doing?" I ask, as Alvin grabs my hips and lifts me up and out of the water, sitting me on the edge of the sink and licking into my sensitive folds, before he pulled back and grinned, "I thought you wanted to end tonight on a high note," he replied, as I simply sat there and panted, catching my breath before I spoke, "I also said my crotch hurts too much didn't I?" I retorted, then shivered as I felt his hands rubbing my still somewhat tender loins, not so much in any way to arouse me, though it was like crazy, but rather just simply rubbing my thighs like a massage, gosh for a rockstar he has some magic fingers there, either that or he was reading one of my Cosmopolitan Magazines again, which if that's the case I'll have to make sure to leave them lying around more often. More to the point I then gasped as I felt something enter me, looking down and whimpering as I saw that he had slid a couple fingers in me, "Is it sore in here too?" Alvin asked, even as I tried to compose myself enough to speak in anything that wasn't a moan, "I-It's... mmmm just a little sore," I moaned, crap guess I can't hold them back that easily, causing Alvin to chuckle, "Sorry if this is awkward Britt, just I can't stand seeing you in pain is all," he explained, even as he rubbed at my inner walls, causing all sorts of noises to escape my lips, hell I'm pretty sure at one point I actually squeaked out something in native chipmunk language. Then I suddenly felt like I had to pee, which made me worried because I couldn't just let loose all over Alvin's hand... could I? Oh God it's getting worse, I feel like I'm gonna explode! "A-Alvin-" All at once I feel an orgasm go through my body, and the feeling of needing to pee is replaced by something spraying from my- Oh dear lord, I just squirted all over my boyfriend's face! I barely had the ability to stay upright anymore, though when I looked down at Alvin his face was drenched, his fur completely soaked in my fluids, causing me to let out a light giggle, "Mmmmm, that was different," I purred, as Alvin just stood there and blinked, I think his feminine facial might have stunned him a bit, then I heard him swallow, causing me to blush in realization that he had gotten my juices into his mouth, followed by a chuckle as he rubbed my stomach and gently eased my body back into the water, "You aren't kidding, I didn't know you could squirt," he replied, causing my blush to deepen, "N-neither did I until just now, sorry about that," I said, even as he leaned in toward me... oh dear lord I can smell myself on him! "Alvin, don't come any-" before I could even finish my sentence, I was cut off by his lips, his tongue immediately entering my mouth and giving me a taste of... well myself, which should have made me gag but for some reason it didn't. I actually started kissing back, taking note of the almost floral flavor I must have left on his tongue, _"I taste like this? No wonder Alvin likes to eat me out so much,"_ I thought, as I pulled away and purred at him, "Hmm, you know, I taste pretty good," I said, a grin on Alvin's lips as he lifted me again, though this time he lowered me onto his manhood, a shuddering sigh escaping me as he entered my love tunnel, this causing a whole new throbbing between my legs, one which I was completely okay with going through, "Oohh, is it just me or do you feel bigger?" I asked, a grin on Alvin's face as he thrusted himself in to the hilt, this making my eyes cross and a moan escape my throat, the bathroom is practically sound proof so I had no worries about if I would gain any attention from the others.

"Either that or you've gotten tighter, damn it almost hurts!" Alvin replied, causing me to giggle and wrap my legs around his waist, "Well, If you want we could just go to bed, and we could try and-" I never got to complete this sentence either, damn you Alvin and your sound speech cancelling cock! I was going to talk dirty to you! But I eventually found myself moaning into his shoulder, every now and again I'd lick up the side of his cheek, assaulting my taste-buds with my own flavor again, I swear if I'm not careful I might become addicted to myself! Alvin then pulls out of me and turns me around, knowing what he wants I instinctively bend over, raising my tail so he has a clear view of what I have to offer, "Go on Alvie, take me!" I purred, no sooner feeling his strong hands on my hips and his manhood at my vulva, a gasp escaping my lips as he pulled me onto his body, "Oh believe me Britt, that's what I'm planning to do," Alvin replied, as I felt him thrusting, each movement causing water from the sink to splash around a bit, and based on the strange tingling I feel inside my body a bit of the water was going in with Alvin's shaft, "Mmm, harder Alvin!" I moaned, as I wagged my tail a bit, flinging water around in an arch all around me, until Alvin grabbed my tail and yanked on it, causing me to let out what I can only describe as a roar of passion, I know chipmunks don't roar but like I said that's the only way I could describe the sound that I had just let loose. After a while his thrusts started getting erratic, like he was trying to hold himself back, "Alvie, if you have to cum just do it, I don't mind," I said, as he stopped thrusting altogether and panted, NO Alvin you get your ass moving again or I'm ripping your dick off! "I can't Britt, what if I get you pregnant?" he asked, causing me to laugh, "And you say that like it's a bad thing, Alvin I'd be honored if I found out I was carrying your pups, just please don't leave me hanging like this," I said to him, no sooner feeling his hand on my head, petting my hair a bit before I felt his hand wrap itself around a good portion of my auburn locks, "As you wish Brittany," he said, a grin almost able to be heard in his voice as he soon yanked me up to his chest by my hair, OW! Alvin that hurt! Though apparently did the trick for me as I immediately felt myself melting around him, nothing more than moans and sighs escaping me as he drilled into me. After a few more minutes, he made one last thrust into me, sending me into another orgasmic spasm before I felt his warm liquid love sprayed into my body, this sensation causing me to become quite relaxed, see yes we may have done it long ago back when me and my sisters first started living with Dave, but then and up to today since we've been using a certain method, he'd pull himself out of my snatch and I'd give him head until he actually shot off... Oh don't give me that look, I'm not the first girl to give a blow job to their boyfriend! Anyways this time I actually took the load inside my body, and I felt like I was in heaven, I guess Simon was right about how a female chipmunk goes all docile and relaxed after their first time, as this was technically the first time I actually kept Alvin inside me while he shot off.

"Britt, you okay?" I heard him ask, causing me to giggle dumbly and nod, only to yelp softly as he was still holding my hair! "Alvin, let go of my hair now or I'm chopping your dick off with a butter knife," I threatened, not that I'd actually do that, I'd lose my favorite toy after all, but apparently my words rang true as he then released my hair and let it once again fall around my shoulders, "So, should we get out of the tub?" Alvin asked, as I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yeah, as much as this water is soothing, the salt in it will dry me out like a raisin if I don't get out," I replied, as I hopped out and shook myself dry, Alvin following suit as he then helped me into my night-gown, then he pulled his own red shirt onto his body, "Aww, I was liking that view," I said teasingly, as I pushed the button on the back of the faucet and let the water in the sink drain away, "Well if you like I can take it off again," Alvin replied, Oh you tease, "Maybe on another night, I'm good for now," I replied, hopping down and making my way back to our room, slipping into our bed and waiting for him. When I felt his body slide into bed with mine, I snuggled back against him, "Goodnight Alvie," I said, placing a kiss to his cheek and purring at the hint of flavor left on his face, "Hmmm, goodnight Britt," I heard him reply, apparently halfway to sleep again. I soon followed, and the things I dreamt that night, you wouldn't want to know... or maybe you would but I'm not telling you, just use your imagination.

* * *

*Brittany and I are sitting at my writing desk, her in a doll's chair and myself in my human one*

Brittany: So TimberWolf when are you going to-

Me: Brittany, we're on,

*at this point Brittany turned and smiles to the readers*

Brittany: Oh, hey there everyone, hope you enjoyed this look into me and Alvin's relationship

Me: Speaking of which, where's Alvin anyway?

Brittany: Oh he's still washing his face, Julian and Amani could smell my scent off him and thought it was flowers.

*It's at this point the door opens, and Alvin walks into the room and hops up onto the desk, taking a seat in another doll chair I had placed for him*

Alvin: Hey, did I miss anything?

Brittany: Not really, aside from TimberWolf's office here needing a woman's touch

Alvin: I don't know Britt, this looks more like a man cave than a typical office

Me: It's just a humble room in my home, but more to the point don't forget-

Alvin: Don't forget to review in the box below

Brittany: And if you liked this love scene then check out the other mature scenes "Coitus Inturruptus", "Pet for a Day", "Mating Season: A Bat's Tale 6" and... oh yeah, you already read this one.

Me: Can I finish now?

Brittany & Alvin: Yeah

Me: Anyways, as the lovely couple here said, leave a comment/review in the box below and I'll see you next time, bye!

And now, a random moment in the Seville house:

*Brittany in the shower washing her hair when Alvin barges in*

Brittany: ALVIN! What the hell-

Alvin: Brittany showers with Pantene

*at this point, Alvin puts on a watermelon helmet and takes two wedges of watermelon, rubbing them on his chest*

Alvin: But I got Watermelone to keep me clean!


End file.
